


Bats, Cats, & Glamour Shots

by Morimaitar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A single rat, Cats, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Pet portraits, cats in space, glamour shots, just some pictures of the boys with some babies, yep it's exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/pseuds/Morimaitar
Summary: Glamour shots of the Robins with their pets. Also: space.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epistemology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistemology/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Belated) Birthday, Epi! 
> 
> Just a picture of Jason Todd ft. Pippin, aka the best girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jason had lived to graduate high school, this would have been his senior portrait. Change my mind. 
> 
> ([non-space version](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712768110477836379/732071299135963156/Epi_birthday.png))


	2. Damian Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian really loves Alfred, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick keeps a copy of this picture in his wallet.
> 
> ([non-space version](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/711290964265926682/732670666138058893/Damian.png))


End file.
